Who is the strongest in Fairy Tail?
by RanRanRein14
Summary: Description: Who is Fairy Tail's Strongest Mage? Hear it from it's most powerful members. It appears that they have one person in mind.. One shot. Hint of NaLu.. I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters


**Description** : Who is Fairy Tail's Strongest Mage? Hear it from it's most powerful members. It appears that they have one person in mind.. One shot. Hint of NaLu.. I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters 

Set after One year skip and Alvarez Arc.. I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!

 **Normal POV**

Who is Fairy Tail's strongest Mage? That's the question in mind of Sorcerer Weekly's reporter and writer, Jason. His nerves were tingling with excitement and enthusiasm as he entered the building of Fiore's former number 1 guild, Fairy Tail. With a notepad, pencil and camera in hand, he roamed the place in hope to interview a famous member and mage. He already has a draft full of questions to ask some specific mages. 

For example, what is Erza's favorite armor? What is Gray's favorite shirt? What kind of fire does Salamander mostly prefer? For Cana, what rare occasion is she not drunk? What kind of music does Laxus listen to? What is Levy's favorite book? What's the hardest S-Class mission did Gildarts ever take? (If he's around that day) How many photoshoots had Mira gone to? Did Gajeel ever had a crush? Or what is Juvia's favorite look? (Since she has many versions of herself) 

He have so many questions he wanted to ask but only has such rare opportunity to actually come at the guild. Since it's main members were trapped for 7 years and then it was disbanded for a year, Jason never had the chance. This was a one time deal. Given that the guild reunited, the Alvarez fiasco had ended, and he was actually given permission by Master Makarov himself, he was not gonna waste his chance. He's finally going to ask the question that's been bothering everyone. Who actually is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail? 

Scanning the guild, his eyes landed on a table just infront of the bar. There sat a group of Fairy Tail's famous mages; namely Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, the exceeds, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Mcgarden, and Cana Alberona. 

As usual, Salamander was eating like there's no tomorrow. Across him was Erza who was talking and sitting next to Cana that was currently drunk. Next to Natsu was Gray, on his boxers, throwing insults at the pink haired dragonslayer. Wendy's beside him, chatting happily with Carla, Pantherlily and Happy. Lastly, Gajeel was munching on iron while sitting across Levy who was engrossed on a book she was reading. With no second thoughts, he made his way to their table. 

"COOOOOOOL! CAN I INTERVIEW YOU ALL? SO COOL!" the energetic representative of Sorcerer Weekly shouted, taking pictures of the shocked mages. They were all giving him awkward smiles and glances. Also glares, in Natsu and Gajeel's case.

"Uhh, sure?" Gray was the one who answered, knowing full well that no one else would. 

"Cool, Cool, Cool!" The next half hour was filled with questions being throwned and answered. The Fairy Tail Mages tried their best to show their willingless and enthusiasm while responding to Jason's almost ridiculous questions. They tried to keep up. But the reporter easily overpowered them. They did have a couple of minutes for break when he left them to interview Mira and the Thunder Legion just at the bar. They weren't able to enjoy the peace his absence brought since he returned 5 minutes later with another round of questions. 

"So Coool! Erza-san what's your favorite snack?" The scarlet mage's eyes twitched in annoyance. 

"Strawberry Cake." 

"COOL! What's your hobby?" 

"Shopping and eating strawberry cake." 

"Cool! Cool! Two people in the guild that works perfectly together?" 

"Natsu and Lucy." The mentioned pyro smirked at the requip mage's answer. He was proud that even the Erza Scarlet recognizes their teamwork and chemistry. 

"Wow! So coool! What's you-" 

"Umm, Jason-san. I apologize but we can't entertain you any further. You see, we're gonna take a mission." Erza cut him off before he could launch anymore annoying questions. She tried to sound polite but it ended up more like a threat. The reporter didn't seem to notice her tone as the grin on his face didn't falter. 

"Is that so? One last question then. It's for all of you!" Jason shouted, succeeding in catching everyone's attention. He wasn't the slight intimidated by the stares. He wanted so badly to know their answer. 

"Who's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?" Murmurs and whispers erupted around the place. All have suggestions, some have specific people in mind. Fairy Tail is a home of many strong mages after all. They haven't thought of that, though. Never once crossed their mind. Now that someone asked it, they can't help but wonder. 

"Who else? Lucy of course!" The pink haired dragonslayer shouted. By this time, all eyes turned to him but he can care less. He kept on eating, not minding the stares he received. He wasn't taking back what he said either. He meant it. 

"Lucy-san?" Jason's eyes twinkled in recognition. He did worked with her for more than 9 months the year of Fairy Tail's disbandment. He never actually thought of her as the strongest. 

"Yup! She's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail! At least for me, she is." Feeling the embarrassment, he scratched the back of his neck but didn't dropped the wide grin on his face. Good thing the mentioned Celestial Mage was nowhere to be found. Probably still at home, writing or reading. 

"I'm with Flame Brain on this one. And that's something since i don't normally agree with this idiot." Gray spoke after half a minute of silence. 

"I need to agree with these imbeciles. Lucy is certainly the strongest among us." It was Erza's time to speak. She was calmly eating her Strawberry cake, a look of pleasure on her face. 

"Bunny girl sure is something. She's the only one i tortured who had the guts to talk back to me. Seriously, Salamander there is rubbing off on Bunny girl. Stubborn as nail." The iron dragonslayer chuckled, ignoring the glare being sent to him from the other side of the table. From a certain pink haired pyro. 

"So Cooool! What makes Lucy-san strong? Does she train till she drops? Blows mountains? Swim with sharks?" A few sweatdropped at his suggestions. 

"What makes Luce strong? Experience and trauma most probably." Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing, earning him confused looks from his guildmates. 

"What?" 

"Well, Lucy's strong physically but she's stronger emotionally and mentally. She experienced a lot already. From losing her mother, being neglected by her father, running away from home, losing her last blood relative, sacrificing her first friend, then be alone for a whole year. She was traumatized but still held on. She still cries herself to sleep but managed to smile everyday at the guild. I know since i'm always the one to comfort her at night." Everyone was at awe on what he said. They always thought that Lucy was a ball of sunshine. They should have known that she was still hurting. 

"Aye sir! Lushii's always the one who cheers everyone up whenever we lose hope! Her positive aura always creates a carefree atmosphere. She never gave up! She's also kind and sweet. Most of all, she gives me free fish!" The blue feline declaired, joining his partner as he proved his point. 

"Luce's the strongest because she never holds a grudge! She's willing to give up her happiness for everyone's and most of all, she has a heart of gold! Fairy Tail would never be Fairy Tail without Lucy! Despite everyone going their separate ways, she never gave up on the guild and held on. She kept on tabs of everyone and reunited the guild! She's the reason why we're all here. She did something not Erza, Laxus, Metal Freak, Gildarts, Ice Princess nor I can do. She deserves the title as Strongest since she's the Light of Fairy Tail!" Natsu finished his speech, almost everyone was staring at him with widened eyes and jaws dropped. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Laxus, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Levy, the exceeds and Gajeel were the ones who wasn't the slightest shocked. They knew what Lucy was capable of. They knew what she gone through. 

Erza and Gray knew how positive Lucy is. How stubborn she can be. Whenever someone's in need, she's the first one to lend a helping hand. Levy, Mira, Wendy and Carla knew how kind and loving the Celestial Mage is. They're willing to bet that she has the biggest heart in the guild. Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel knew how forgiving she is. They've done bad things to her but she didn't hesitate to forgive them. As the pyro said, she has a heart of gold. Lastly, Cana knew how helpful and understanding she is. Lucy helped her with her daddy issue. She would never have the courage to tell Gildarts the truth if it wasn't for Lucy. The Celestial Mage had done so much for Fairy Tail. She's just to busy degrading herself to see.. 

"Being strong doesn't require physical strength and endurance. Sometimes, the strongest isn't actually the strongest. They're the ones who have the biggest heart and understanding. As Natsu said, being strong isn't just about physical, but also emotional, mental and spiritual. I have to agree with these brats. Lucy is the strongest Fairy Tail Mage. Even though she cried the most tears, broke the most times, experienced the most heart ache, she still held on and never gave up. She sacrificed but moved on, beaten but forgave, and left alone but accepted everyone back. Lucy done so much to earn that title." The master of Fairy Tail announced, earning applause from the guild. It seems that the guild had made a decision. 

"Good Morning, Everyone!" The subject of their conversation emerged from the door, all smiles and cheer. An innocent look in her eyes that signifies that she doesn't know a thing. 

"Eh?" The Celestial Mage froze, seeing that all eyes were on her now. She didn't have the slightest clue on why she has their attention. 

"Lucy-san!" The blonde blinked at the energetic reporter, still confused. 

"Jason Senpai?! What are you doing here?" 

"Just an interview. Well, i better go now! I already got the answers to all my question anyways. Those articles won't write for themselves!" Jason shouted, giving the dazed blonde a short hug before running out of the guild. Lucy was left in her position, clueless as ever. 

"What just happened..?" 

"Luce! Let's go on a mission!" The pyro yelled, coming from behind Lucy. The blonde shrieked and instinctively threw a punch at the dragonslayer. Natsu caught her wrist effortlessly and dragged her to the request board. Laughter erupted at the guild hall as everyone watched the duo interact. 

_**A week later..  
**_

"Lucy. Are you alright?" Mira asked as she eyed the blonde who slumped down on the bar stool. 

"Yeah. Do i have something on my face? People kept on looking at me on my way here! Some were even whispering and pointing!" 

"Oh, my. Have you read this week's issue of Sorcerer's weekly?" The barmaid asked which made the blonde raise an eyebrow. 

"No, why?" Mira smiled, handing Lucy a magazine. The Celestial Mage eyed the she-devil suspiciously but took it. Reading the cover, her chocolate brown eyes almost bulged out in disbelief. 

" _Lucy Heartfilia was confirmed to be the Strongest Mage in Fairy Tail—_ What the hell?!"


End file.
